Hours, Minutes and Seconds
by youmeandmusic
Summary: You could change your life in a second. You could drop everything that you worked so hard but meant nothing to you and go live the life that leads you to happiness. And maybe in that second you found the girl that you love with everything that you are and will be. Time never stops ticking and maybe it was time for me to not get left behind again.


A day consists of 86400 seconds.

Every second is filled with countless chances, decisions and possibilities, in which ultimately only one will surface.

Out of the 86400 seconds, this was one of them.

* * *

My legs were willing to give up from all the running I had done in my stilettos, the rocky surface of the concrete floor did not assist my foot cramp. I took in a deep breath to control my breathing, that way I could run with a little dignity instead of puffing and sweating profusely.

As I pushed the door open, the wind chimes signalled my arrival and several heads turned to my direction. Taking small timid steps and ducking my head slightly, I made my way to the counter. Scanning through the bakery goods displayed on the side, my stomach instantly grumbled.

Behind the counter, Tony's eyes flittered to my direction, filled with amusement.

"Well Sanny it seems like someone didn't eat breakfast today." He said teasingly.

I shot him an unamused look and went back to admiring the freshly baked muffins; the smell that wafted through the air was mouth watering. There was a banana muffin with blue icing, elegantly spread across the top; I knew it was the one. On the display shelf it was written that, that particular muffin was limited and it was the last one, the price was also reduced! It was perfect. I sighed in contentment even before taking a bite of it. These days I'm only happy when it's something regarding food and I'm was in my early twenties.

As I saw a pale arm pointing at the muffin I already mentally bought, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. My mind took a few seconds to register what was happening and it pieced together really quickly, this person was going to take _that_ muffin.

Tony was crouched down with a paper bag and reached to pick it up, I started panicking. That would've been the perfect start to a typical morning. As Tony placed the muffin into the brown bag and leaned over the counter, I subconsciously shouted out "Fuck!"

After a second, everyone registered what I had said and suddenly all eyes were on me, even the college student who was furiously typing on his laptop quickly looked around to see if everything was normal. Heat started rising to my cheeks and my stomach felt empty.

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and shifted my eyes to my feet, just wishing for the awkward tension to diffuse. The clattering sounds of pots and pans in the bakery kitchen gave me the courage to hesitantly lift my head. Tony had his arm mid air with the bag still hanging and everyone else seemed to get back to their own activities.

"Woah what was that?" Tony quizzically asked.

I shrugged and tried to seem indifferent about this whole situation. I slowly scanned the bakery to look busy and noticed that the paint was different for each section of the walls. I've never noticed that and I've been coming here every day for 3 years.

"Well Britt here is your muffin; it's the last one so enjoy it." He never sounded that cheery when he served me, Tony actually even sounded a bit flirty right now.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the person who possibly ruined my whole day. Maybe I can suggest extra money in exchange for that muffin, or buy another muffin and offer it.

"Thanks Tony, I'm sure it's delicious." I internally smirked because her tone was just friendly and hinted at nothing but friendship while he sounded like he wanted a bit more than that. I decided to quickly glance at this girl and she sounded my around my age.

My eyes darted to the side and I don't really know what I was expecting.

Maybe I was expecting just an ordinary girl.

Maybe I was expecting someone that I find attractive but wouldn't spare a second thought to.

But I wasn't expecting _her_.

Its funny how everything just seemed unrealistically blurred, but she was in the spotlight. It was like a bad romantic movie where the voice over says a cheesy line and out of nowhere wind gusts over and her hair perfectly blows with it.

But this was really happening and there was a breeze that slightly ruffled her hair due to someone opening the door. Inside my head seemed to have temporarily shut down while running faster than it ever has in the last 2 years.

She was everything. Her bright blue eyes seemed to just hypnotize me, I knew I was staring too long and probably looked at an idiot but just... her sapphire eyes. The poems about how the blue eyes sparkle as bright as the night sky seemed to do no justice. Everything I had found beautiful before seemed dull and frayed compared to her.

She turned around to leave and our eyes met. There was no instant sparkle like most stories claim, I was wide eyed and she looked really confused. In that brief time I had noticed that she bites her lips a lot and she fiddles whenever she's doing something, right now her fingers were absentmindedly playing with the sleeve of her jacket. Her eyes slowly made their way down, lingering just a little too long around the chest, her intense gaze made me feel alive.

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat but the sound of my thoughts drowned that noise out. I heard conversations around me but the sound of my heart pumping resonated through my ears.

"Britt...?" Tony waved the bag in front of her face.

She quickly dropped her gaze and flashed him a bright smile with muttered thanks, before dashing out of the bakery and forgetting about her brown bag. Tony looked at the muffin she left behind in confusion.

I blinked and turned around in a daze, it all seemed like a dream. But I remember more of the last 5 minutes in detail than I can of the last 2 years.

Living in New York is like a constant, tedious, monotonous cycle. You go to the same job you've been going to, you eat the same stale food that you can afford and your mouth curves upwards forming the same fake smile. The screeching of tyres as taxis abruptly stop, are like nails piercing slowly into the brain. All the noise in this city can make you feel like either a child looking for guidance in a crowded shop or can make you beam as you gaze at the entire city.

I've been going through life dully, presenting my latest piece of work every week and getting praise from my boss. I've even been smoking the same cigarette brand for all this time. My eye was blind to everything that people would naturally smile about.

But she was different. She deserved the highest point of the sky to the deepest depth of the seas. She deserved everything in between.

And I haven't even spoken to her yet.

I stood still and my mind was racing. In that moment I felt like other person stepped out of my body that looked exactly like me and ran out of the bakery, ignoring the muffin that was placed on the counter.

I knew I had to find her. Time was always ticking and I wasn't going to let it breeze past me anymore.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has read this first chapter :) I'll really like to know what you think about it, what I should improve and etc :) So yeah either PM me or review this.

Hope you guys have a wonderful day :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously.


End file.
